


My Universe

by 0325



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Internet Friends, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0325/pseuds/0325
Summary: Seungmin smiled to himself quietly, the message was sweet, even if the unironic use of XD infuriated him slightly. He enlarged the profile picture of the unfamiliar user, revealing a fairy looking boy, maybe around his age. His small face was slightly covered by his light orange hair, and freckles were dusted upon his cheeks.Cute, Seungmin thought, clicking the follow back button and penning an enthusiastic message back.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	My Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daengnyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daengnyang/gifts).



> For Evie, my universe ♡

The sound of the small bell that hung upon the door rang lightly in the air of the small independent stationary store that Seungmin worked at. He looked up from where he was sat, quietly reading Romeo + Juliet, spotting an unexpectedly empty doorway, the bright July sun shining through the glass pane.

Before he could resume his readings for class, an even more distracting noise rang out; the tell-tale ping of a new Twitter DM. 

@leafylicks  
hey!! XD i see you’re going to the day6 concert in seoul soon… im so jealous!! i dont actually have any myday mutuals yet and im super sad… wanna be my first? hehe~~~

Seungmin smiled to himself quietly, the message was sweet, even if the unironic use of XD infuriated him slightly. He enlarged the profile picture of the unfamiliar user, revealing a fairy looking boy, maybe around his age. His small face was slightly covered by his light orange hair, and freckles were dusted upon his cheeks. 

Cute, Seungmin thought, clicking the follow back button and penning an enthusiastic message back.

-

DING!

Twitter  
@seungmo has followed you back!

Another ding!

Twitter  
@seungmo has sent you a dm!

“Yo, Felix, turn your ringer off bro, I can’t concentrate!” Jisung whisper-shouted across the library table, earning the pair a few more uncomfortable stares following their library silence rule breaking. 

“Sorry!” Felix chuckled at his friend, who was currently caught up in studying for his last economics exam of the year. 

To avoid any more awkward moments involving the librarian and her intense death stare, Felix picked up his phone, turning the ringer off, of course, and then opening the Twitter app. He was greeted with his usual few notifications, from girls (much to his disinterest) fawning over his latest outfit choice or his freshly dyed hair, but one notification stood out more than the others.  
@seungmo has followed you back

The smile on the Australian’s face could have lit up the entire room, he was hoping that this Seungmin boy would reply to him, it’d been a lot of searching before he found someone attending the concert he wanted to discuss so badly! His friends from school just didn’t understand his love for DAY6…. Well, Jisung and Chan (as well as running his own bakery) are invested in their side rap project with their friend in Korea, but even modern languages student Jeongin wasn’t interested in the Korean band.

He put his thoughts aside and began to pen a reply to the DM that the puppy-looking boy from Seoul had sent him. Gosh, he’s cute, screamed Felix’s brain as he read through the carefully written message again.

@seungmo  
awh hello!! yes i am attending the seoul concert, are you attending the sydney one in june next year? i saw your loc in ur bio haha, and i just followed u back, we’re mutuals now WOOOO! do you wanna be friends? im seungmin, nice to meet you :)

He typed back a short reply, introducing himself, and informing Seungmin of his fate regarding the DAY6 Sydney concert. Felix still remembers clearly the day when the tour information was dropped, and the disappointment when he realised how much it was going to cost. But eventually, financials pulled through. Unfortunately though, just as he was ready to go see his favourite group, the concert was cancelled for scheduling reasons, leaving him in a sad state for over a week. However, after recovering from the initial state of upset, for now, the young Aussie decided to try and enjoy as much of the concerts as he could, through the eyes of others, which is exactly what led him to Kim Seungmin. 

“Lix, you ready to go? I finished my work and Jeongin just texted saying he just left Chan’s Place, cookies on the house tonight since Jeongin didn’t scoff them all.. so generous of him!” The grin on Jisung’s face was wide as he packed his things, already imagining the tasty cookies (and other treats if he bribed the older well enough) that awaited him and his friend at Chan’s. 

“I know what you’re thinking Ji… don’t even try asking him for one of your special cupcakes. They are truly disgusting, I can’t bear to watch you eat another.”

Jisung waved a hand dismissively and giggled at Felix’s distaste for the special cupcakes, “Stop being dramatic Lix, just hurry so we don’t miss the bus, or else the cookies will be cold!” 

-

Seungmin’s white converse squealed unbearably as he took his first steps onto the shiny hardwood floors of his house. He kicked them off gently, shaking off his umbrella, accidentally soaking one of his precious dogs, Tilly, in rain water.

“Oh Tilly.. don’t be like that again, you know I didn’t mean it.” The boy’s eyes shined pleadingly as he knelt down before his furry friend, but her back turned quickly as she deemed the seemingly careless human unworthy of her superstar presence.

“Muffin and Peaches would never do this!” helplessly called Seungmin after her.

He continued through his home, dropping his dog themed lunchbox - a gift from his fellow animal loving friend, Hyunjin - on the counter, and headed upstairs to get ready for bed after his long Saturday spent at the stationary shop where he had secured a part time job. Honestly, he was truly grateful to one of his other close friends, Changbin, who passed on the job when the older rapper decided to take some time out to focus on his musical endeavours with his two friends in Australia, who Seungmin was yet to know.

The stationary shop proved to be a perfect match for detail adoring Seungmin, who loved to use a few cute stickers or some flashy washi tape on whatever he was up to. It was unusual to receive a birthday card from the boy without it being decorated so carefully with the newest products from the store. It was one of his most endearing traits, the amount of effort he put into things for others.

As he lay down in bed, readying himself for a well-deserved sleep, he unlocked his phone and found himself opening the Twitter app for what he suspected was the 50th time that day. Like earlier, he went straight to the DM he had with his newfound friend, Felix, and was happy to see a reply so fast.

@leafylicks  
seungmin is such a cool name, where did your username come from though? is it because you resemble a puppy hehe i can 10/10 see it :D and im felix! let me give u a fun fact hmmm.. i love wonpil1!1!11 you do too right? also, i rly hope to go to concert in syd.. i was gonna go before but you know what happened. But thats part of why i messaged you actually! i saw you were going to the seoul one in a few weeks and thought you would be someone who could tell me what its like to see day6 ahaha… i hope one day that’ll be me

A frown formed upon Seungmin’s face upon remembering the cancellation of the Sydney concert, but he also remembered the relief when he saw that the Seoul concert was still going ahead. But his thoughts were more clouded with how sweet this boy was, gosh, they’d only been talking for mere hours yet here Seungmin was, already calling Felix cute and sweet. 

A reply was sent and before he knew it, user @seungmo was fast asleep, dreaming of a certain Australian MyDay.

-

The clock behind the counter read 9:00pm when Felix and Jisung both came bustling into what was now Chan’s quiet, empty bakery.

“Hey Lix, hey Sung! The cookies are coming fresh so just wait a sec, how are you both?” The baker stuck his head round the corner of the doorway from the kitchen to the main floor, revealing his apron that was covered in various baking materials. 

“I’m good, Lix seems to be absorbed with something in his phone though, good luck getting an answer out of him!” Jisung’s light teasing made Felix lookup, a glance of warning to the fellow September birthday buddy.

“It’s not a boy, is it, Lix?” shouted Chan from the kitchen whilst giggling playfully, barely being heard over the sounds of industrial ovens and the cars passing by outside.

“No, don’t be silly! Just a lot of Day6 stuff going on, nothing that you guys would care for!” Felix gulped upon thinking of talking to someone else romantically after his last relationship, and even his friends didn’t expect him to be ready for something like that for a little while.

Chan came round the corner, boasting a tray of freshly made sugar cookies in his arms, as well as a few cupcakes, one that he suspectedly hadn’t been able to sell during today’s shift. It was lucky that the September ‘twins’ were almost always willing to clean up any spares, even if the sugar made them even crazier than normal.

They finished up the cookies quickly, Chan and Jisung leaving the table for a short time to take a call with their friend from Korea who they worked with musically. Although, upon their return, Felix’s curiosity came through as he asked the pair a few questions.

“So, these friends in Korea? You all make music?” 

“Yeah, well he’s only one person, we’re a trio and we produce and write some of our own songs as well as doing a few covers. It’s nothing really serious though, just some fun on the side, for me anyways. But I think our other friend is more interested in professionally pursuing music which is cool.”

“Hmmm, who is this then? He can’t be better than me and Sung put together! No one has the twin chemistry like us… and how did you even meet this dude?” Felix inquired, taking a large bite of cookie as he prepared to listen.

This time Jisung answered, placing his cupcake down on the table before beginning to talk.

“Well we met on a Korean hip-hop site and we were all looking for friends to discuss music and possibly make some together too. Eventually, we all made a Whatsapp group and honestly, he’s a really cool guy, and we all have a fun time together. His name’s Changbin by the way.  
Chan nodded in agreeance, taking the now empty tray into the back, leaving the two younger boys to chatter lightly amongst themselves. They both discussed their love for music, albeit different tastes, but altogether the same love for sounds and particularly Felix’s love for dance,  
which Jisung and Chan had been encouraging to pursue for a while now.

It wasn’t long before Chan was shutting the front door and locking up, hugs being exchanged between the 3 friends, who had formed an almost brotherly bond over time. 

“Night Lix!”

“Night Chan!”

“Sleep well, Sung!”

“Bye guys!”

And they all went home, to sleep off the current day and prepare for the one that would face them tomorrow. And for Felix, a day full of thoughts revolving around an adorable, puppy-looking boy from Korea.

-

Sun beamed through the gap in the curtains that covered Felix’s bedroom from the outside world. He rolled over sleepily, rubbing the tiredness out of his eyes as he aimlessly reached for his phone that rested on his bedside table. Blinking a few times, he opened his Twitter app, serotonin instantly doing its job when he saw a message from the one and only, Seungmin.

A smile painted his features, cheeks moving up and eyes forming crescent moons, there was something so exciting about this boy who he hadn’t even had a full conversation with yet. How is it possible to like someone and want to be friends so bad based on just a few messages and tweets?

@seungmo  
but your name is even cooler! ive never met a felix before, but i guess they must be super cool people if they’re all like you :)) and im sorry about what happened for your concert.. but it will all work out eventually, and for now, i vow to give you the best concert experience even if you cant be here physically! hmm your fun fact is pretty unbeatable… wonpil is amazing! however my fun fact for tonight is that i work in a stationary shop when im not at school, what do you do? night lix! (can i call you that? :O)

Even though he denied it, Felix’s cheeks became flushed at the nickname Lix, one only reserved normally for close friends. He refused to admit that this random Day6 fan could have any effect on him, and he firmly believed that they were going to become the bestest of friends. It was only the excitement of finally having a friend to share his interests with that was making him so giddy after all!

He hopped out of bed, maybe with a bit more grace than normal, and begun his day way more happier compared to the other days that he spent pretty straight faced and bored.

“Alexa, play songs by Day6!” The sound of the song ‘Shoot Me’ echoed around the top floor of Felix’s house, earning a few groans from his siblings who had grown sick of the same songs constantly on repeat. 

But for once, the young Australian didn’t care, he felt really, really happy.

-

A week or so later, and here Seungmin was, smiling over his phone screen like a lunatic as he opened Twitter, spotting a DM from user @leafylicks. Their conversations had been almost constant, they had discussed school, their favourite Day6 songs, their friends and families, their most loved fancams and even whether milk or cereal went first (which of course, was answered by both with cereal, the only correct answer).

His boss, Minho, came strolling in the small stationary store, spotting the smiling boy and chuckling at his cheesy grin. As the one who was considered Dad of the friendship group, which consisted of him, Seungmin and Hyunjin. He always made sure to protect the younger two, making sure they ate well and did all their schoolwork. It was a truly endearing relationship, and Minho always wished the biggest amounts of happiness to his two best friends. 

“What are you so happy about?” inquired Minho as he began to get ready for his shift. He always made sure to arrive early, obviously because as a manager he had extra work, but also to leave time to catch up with one of his closest friends. The busy schedules of the 3 often meant that meeting up regularly was a challenge, however group chats had become their best friend literally, helping them to keep in touch despite the hecticness of life. 

“Oh nothing really, just Day6 as always.” Seungmin giggled, convincing the older that his happiness was caused by nothing more than the Korean band, something normally rather true, except for the past few days, it wasn’t just the 5 members causing him to feel so joyous.

“Hmmm, sure. How was your shift today?” 

The room was silent as the question unnecessarily hung in the air for a few moments, however Minho turned to face Seungmin and discovered that he was so engrossed by typing what looked like a message, that he didn’t reply to the question. Oh, how Kim Seungmin was such a lovesick liar, the stationary shop manager thought.

“Earth to Seungmin!” A hand waved between the phone screen which held the precious DM;s between users @leafylicks and @seungmo, quickly snapping the latter out of his trance.

“Oh, it was good. Not that busy.” 

“Hmmm, yeah, I doubt it would be that busy because a certain person left the sign on the door set to closed.”

Seungmin sighed, “Arghh, sorry Min.. I’ve just been kinda distracted.”  
The notebook that Seungmin has seemingly rented from the stationery store lay open on the desk, displaying just one or two of the things that may have been keeping him distracted; a few doodles of the name Felix and a couple rough sketches of Day6 members.

“Don’t worry, I doubt many people would have come in anyways, the weather is miserable again.” 

I'm sorry it really won't happen next time but I should get going now, my mum's gonna be making dinner by now and I have a lot of art coursework work to do.” He sighed as he remembered the large piles of work that awaited him at home, he was the worst when it came to putting off doing his art homework, even though he was one of the best art students at his school.

“It’s alright, get home safe, bye!” shouted Minho as Seungmin left the shop, heading for the bus stop.

He sat down and shivered slightly as he regretted his decision to leave his jacket at home, but he figured that he wouldn’t need a jacket to warm him up, when someone on Twitter could warm his heart for him instead.

@leafylicks  
hey! im guessing you’re still at work but i just wanted to say i hope you’re having a good day, i miss talking to you already… let me know when you’re home! i need to talk about this one day6 perf with you hehe

Seungmin hopped onto the bus, pausing halfway through typing a message back so that he could pay the bus driver. He looked around and found the bus to be pretty full, finding himself next to a taller boy who wore a hoodie and a beanie, reminding him of his friend Changbin, except more intimidating, Changbin was way too short to ever scare anyone despite his seemingly dark aura that strangers saw.

As the bus started moving, Seungmin took out his phone, being greeted with another message from Felix, containing a link to what looked like one Day6’s newer performances. He slid his earphones out of his pocket, careful not to nudge the person next to him, and opened the video.

It was one from their US tour in April, a video of the group performing Better Better, a song that the two MyDays had actually discovered they both had an extreme love for. Whether it be the calming melody for Seungmin, or the emotive lyrics for Felix, they both found something special about the song.

The video ended quickly and the bus stopped almost perfectly in time, Seungmin got off, typing a DM as he walked - with a slight bounce in his step - home.

-

@seungmo  
that performance… wow… also yess i was at work!! how was your day? omg did you go and see chan at the bakery? is that his name? but if you did and got more baking pics… you HAVE to share!! those cupcakes from last week looked so good!! *heart eyes emoji*

Felix giggled at the emoji use and instantly jumped into his camera roll, looking for a picture of some puppy themed cupcakes that the younger had previously begged the baker to make for him. Seungmin had fallen in love with the many baked goods Felix had shared with him, he had threatened multiple times to jump on a plane to Sydney and raid Chan’s Place immediately because the food looked so good!

He clicked send upon retrieving it from the depths of his phone memory, leaving a short message with it and a smiley face at the end, something that had become Felix’s signature in their conversations. 

His Day6 seasons greetings calendar stared at him from his desk, the days to the Seoul concert that Seungmin would be attending were going down quickly. It was currently Sunday and the show was on Thursday, with both Seungmin and Felix almost equally excited, despite the fact only one of them would be there in the flesh.

But, even if Felix couldn’t be there properly, the other MyDay had planned to completely keep him in the loop. Taking videos and pictures, plus messaging little updates throughout the day. Seungmin thought that if Felix couldn’t come to the concert, he would bring the concert to Felix, and it didn’t go unappreciated by the older who was brimming with excitement when he counted down the amount of days left.

Only 4 more to go, thought Felix as he sat down, preparing to get some work done to lessen his load before Thursday.

-

Seungmin’s alarm clock rang loudly and the younger woke up with a slight jolt. His short time spent sleeping, credit to his excitement, had been cut off, although for once, this was something unaffecting to the boy.

He clicked his phone open, reading the calendar notification he had received, along with a multitude of Twitter notifications, surprisingly only from one person.

CALENDAR  
Today: DAY6 CONCERT!!

The buzz of excitement radiating off Seungmin was undeniable. He opened Twitter, happy to see a similar amount of excitement from his new friend, Felix.

@leafylicks  
SEUNGMINNNN~~~ the day is finally here OMG!!11!1 are you excited? i really am… i cant believe that even though i wont be there, im just as excited!

Many messages followed, spanning over all different times of the night. The Australian had thoughtfully sent him links to fansite freebies as well as screenshots of food places near to the stadium so that Seungmin could eat well. His caringness was so endearing to the younger boy, and he sent back a thankful message before starting to get ready for what would be one of the best days of his life so far.

-

Felix waited with excitement filling his bones as the time ticked on. The concert was due to start at 7:30pm KST (8:30pm in Sydney), and the time on the clock read 8:49, meaning that the concert would have started by now. Seungmin had said he would try to update as much as he could, depending on the data service in the venue, but things had gone pretty smooth so far.

A selfie of Seungmin holding a banner at the stadium entrance was safely inside Felix’s camera roll, and many messages had been exchanged between the two as things happened. Messages as Seungmin travelled to the venue, as he collected his wristband, bought merch, queued up and when he finally arrived inside, nervously waiting for the concert to begin.

For now, a low quality audio stream from a fansite kept Felix in the loop with what was happening, he sang lightly as I’m Serious could be heard resounding through the stadium, and listened as the members gave their thanks to the fans who had attended and shared their anticipation for the other tour stops, which included their Sydney date next year.

The next few hours were spent with both boys dancing and singing along to their favourite songs, although in different places, it was a good time for both, and shortly after the concert, Felix was flooded with contents that Seungmin had especially recorded. They spent hours together fawning over the members, and screaming over certain videos. It felt just right to the both of them, almost like they had both truly experienced the concert there, together.

-

Months passed and nothing really changed, the pair spoke regularly, often exchanging opinions on whatever crazy stuff Day6 were up to, every now and then catching up on life, and of course, Seungmin being provided with regularly Chan’s room updates.

You could say that over time, maybe they drifted slightly, but not enough for either to notice until one conversation in late November. They both remember it clearly, Seungmin had tweeted a sort of generic ‘oomfies like for a pic of Jae! <3’ tweet, and for some reason, that really got the ball rolling again.

Here’s just a few snippets of conversations had between the two:

@leafylicks  
okay but isnt jae just one of the best people ever… and the most beautiful, except for you ofc hehehe ^___^

@seungmo  
YESSS, he’s even more beautiful in the flesh!! and nooo im not beautiful stopp GRRR 

/

@seungmo  
how was your day? do you need to talk about anything.. i saw your tweets :(

@leafylicks  
hey seung :(( just feeling a bit bleh.. like no one will ever love me. i think i’ve fallen for someone but u know.. they won't ever like me back

@seungmo  
don't say that lixie!! that person would be missing out, you’re truly so amazing and lovable, i promise you will find your person.

Felix sighed at the reply. Of course, it was sweet and just what he needed to hear. But it wasn’t as easy as reading that and his feelings going away. No, not when you have a humongous crush on a boy who lives over 8,000km away. 

He exited their DM, opting to try to talk to one of his closest school friends, Jeongin. Although a year younger, the boy seemed to be more mature than some of Felix’s older classmates, and he provided a shoulder to lean on when things got tough. Felix was ever grateful for the support he gave him.

lixie :D  
hey jeongin, i kinda need to talk.. are you free? :/

Felix ended up spilling everything about his feelings towards Seungmin. How he made his stomach flutter when a DM came through, or how he felt comfortable confiding in him after a long day. He nearly included how he thought Seungmin’s lips looked a bit more kissable than other peoples’, but he didn’t want to scar the younger too soon. 

Jeongin was almost convinced that Felix had fallen for this mysterious puppy boy, but Felix refused to admit it. It made sense. He was scared of being involved romantically with anyone after some of his past relationships, he didn’t want to be hurt more. But something told him that Seungmin was different. 

He’d just have to wait and see for now. Maybe he’d confess eventually, but gosh. He didn’t even know if the other liked boys, let alone think of Felix in a more than platonic way, even slightly. This was gonna be tough.

-

Seungmin flopped onto his bed, tempted to scream into his pillow and cry forever. He had just come back from buying ice cream and tissues at the store. Tonight was gonna be an ice cream and sad Day6 songs kind of night.

Of course, he was happy that Felix had a crush, it would mean that he could possibly find someone to make him truly happy, and as one of his closest friends, Seungmin couldn’t deny that he wanted all of the happiness in the world for Felix. However, he wanted to be that special person.

His phone pinged and there was an unexpected text from Minho, his boss and also sort of Dad at this rate.

minho aka dad aka boss  
alright then. whats all that ice cream for? dont tell me you’re crying over five feet apart AGAIN.

seungpuppy  
i wish i could cry over a movie this time..

seungpuppy  
its just. i have a crush and i just know he wont like me back and its eating at me bc we’re such good friends, i wouldnt wanna ruin it. plus he says he also has a crush who wont like him back so its impossible.. arghhh min im so :////

minho aka dad aka boss  
ahhh i think i know… is it the felix you keep doodling everywhere? the one you always message?

seungpuppy  
how did you know? tf?

minho aka dad aka boss  
i am literally ur father. 

minho aka dad aka boss  
but seung. i think you will surprise yourself with this one, you should really confess. if he’s that good of a friend, he’ll be so kind and it’ll work out okay either way. and that crush? i wouldnt count on it not being you… 

And with that, Seungmin opened one of his ice cream tubs, ready for a night full of Felix oriented thoughts.

-

It had been some days and the awkward energy between the two, even obvious through DMs, was becoming unbearable. Felix decided to do something about it, he loved this boy way too much to let them drift because he was a coward.

Google revealed to him a spinny wheel website, where he could enter options and get the generator to pick what he should do. So there he found himself, anxiously sat on his bed at 10pm, spinning a wheel to find out whether he should confess or not.

He clicked and closed his eyes, overly nervous about what result awaited him. Peeking slowly, he saw that the wheel had landed on ‘yes’.

Well…. this was gonna be fun (or heartbreaking as Felix’s brain had convinced him).

@leafylicks  
seungieee can i talk to you?

@seungmo  
ofc pixie! whats up?

Felix could’ve screamed at that nickname. It hurt his heart so bad that all of this was just ‘platonic’.

@leafylicks  
it’s just that i um.. have a really big crush on you and im soo sorry bc i know this will ruin our friendship and stuff bc like.. you have a crush already. but i felt rly bad hiding it from u and well, the spinny wheel kinda told me to do this. but yeah aha, sorry?

Felix’s phone flew across the room at the speed of light, he had never thrown something so fast. His heart raced and he blushed furiously in embarrassment as he remembered that he literally typed ‘um’ in a message. Although, when Seungmin did it, he found it adorable. Don’t tell anyone though..

A light lit up the corner of the room where the Australian’s neglected phone lay. He took a deep breath, walking over and picking it up to be met with a familiar notification.

Twitter  
@seungmo has sent you a dm!

@seungmo  
ohmygosh:((( im ffjfj i rlly rlly rlly like you to

@seungmo  
im so

@seungmo  
ohmyyy i have. quite a big crush on you too and. im

@seungmo  
i always get so happy to talk to u and im just . ily:((sm:((

@seungmo  
i rlly like u and :( imkind of shocked idk wha t to say cos i dont know why anyone would like medbsjfjsjf

And from there, December 4th 2019, it began. It being Felix and Seungmin, as a couple this time, not just as friends.

-

“Ya, Seungmin hurry up! I want to press play!” 

Felix stared at his phone as he waited for Seungmin to return from the bathroom. They had planned an Itaewon Class watch party to celebrate the finale of their favourite drama, despite not being able to be together physically, they were blessed by the existence of Netflix party and phone calls, which was just enough for them.

“Alright, alright, I’m back! You haven’t been making everyone feel lonely again, have you?”

“I only posted one tweet.. well that didn’t stop 3RACHA from having a cry. Plus Jeongin has already messaged saying ‘No Netflix and Chill!’ I can’t actually believe he’s the baby here sometimes…” Felix laughed as he watched the screen and the expression on his boyfriend’s face turn to disgust. 

“Come on, just press play already! I can’t have Hyunjin on my back being jealous over our couple tweets again!”

It was April now, and the past few months had felt crazy. They were full of introducing each other to their friends, which now ended up in a group of 8 who all hang out on the Twitter tl regularly.

Seungmin and Felix were the resident cute couple, making everyone awhh and cry in loneliness simultaneously. They spent hours everyday chatting, and despite some slight bullying, they found themselves playing Minecraft a lot. (Felix’s rage tweets after Seungmin beat him on 50 death run games made the rest of the friends overly aware of this).

3RACHA continued to produce music, even penning a couple songs for the couple, even if Jisung moaned in jealousy all the way through. Chaotic was a word used more often than not to describe the trio and their group chat antics, certainly a friendship that everyone envied.

Hyunjin and Minho formed a bond quickly, both sharing constant pics of their pets. Despite dogs being Hyunjin’s type and Minho bearing an immense love for cats, they both got along extremely well, their teasing of each other on the Twitter timeline making the rest of the group giggle.

Jeongin grew close to 3RACHA, singing a lot of backing tracks for them and featuring in many of their songs. His musical talents made the whole timeline gasp in awe every time they heard his gorgeous voice, he was the adored baby of the group who everyone would die for.

Time went by, and before they knew it, June 4th came around. 6 months of Seunglix.

It felt weird to all of them that the pair had been together for 6 months, because they acted as if they had known each other in the wombs. All of the playlists made for eachother, the netflix parties, phone calls, voice messages, snapchats, letters and games felt like they had been a part of their lives forever, and they couldn’t imagine being without each other.  
And although they had yet to meet, everyone couldn’t deny the connection they had with each other. It would only be a matter of time before one of them was on a plane and they were in each other's arms, but for now they were okay with being apart. 

Maybe the universe kept them separated physically, but really they were each other's little universes and they wouldn’t ever let themselves be fully separated.

@seungmo  
i love you to the moon and back

@leafylicks  
i love you to the ends of the universe and back. oh wait! you are my universe..


End file.
